


Deceiver

by Alexander_Wesker



Category: Sanders' Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Deceit is very good in deceving, Emotional Manipulation, Gen, Sad, Thomas is very sad in this story for somethig that is not described, Thought the comfort is used as a manipulation tool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 14:03:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13705959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexander_Wesker/pseuds/Alexander_Wesker
Summary: His words were so sweet that it was hard to remember they were just lies





	Deceiver

It had been a while since Deceit had shown himself for the first time, the other Sides had withdrawn into his mind but had not bothered him although he had wanted to fill them with questions to figure out who and what Deceit was and, ask Virgil the reason for the look he had turned to Deceit. But Thomas respected his Sides and accepted the fact that they needed some time alone after the last video.

At least he had been able to accept it until now, but... but now that he needed them, they weren’t responding to his call, leaving him alone in the dim light of his living room.

 

_Thomas couldn't know that they couldn't answer even if they wanted to_

 

The youtuber waited, waited for his Sides to answer the call, his gaze moving to where he knew they appeared. But none of them showed up. The tears he had held back until then slipped free from his brown eyes.

He was alone, only completely alone. He hid his face in his hands, trying miserably to stifle the sobs.

The muffled sound that resounded in the living room, the dimness that became darkness, cold and sharp shadows that enveloped him in their cold solitude.

Someone wrapped him in his arms, in his desperation Thomas didn’t even ask himself who could be seen that he was alone, instead he accepted that embrace. He cried as someone whispered sweet words to him, in a voice similar to his own, though lower and almost treacherous, a tone he should have recognized immediately.

"Shh, Thomas. It's all right, I'm here, "he whispered, his hands continuing to rest soothing caresses on his back. Until he heard his sobs fade. "Do you feel better, Thomas?" He asked.

Thomas whispered a “yes” without looking up, letting that embrace and presence soothe him.

They remained silent for a while, but that silence was comforting compared to the previous one.

Then Thomas heard him leave and almost tried to stop him, he didn’t want to be alone again, but as if he had heard his thoughts, the figure said

"I'm not leaving, Thomas. I will stay here as long as you want »

The boy felt a slight metallic ' _click'_  as if a clip had been unhooked, a clasp as heavy as ... like the one of a cloak. He did not have much time to think about this detail before something covered his shoulders. The fabric was soft and warm, it seemed almost velvety to the touch, as he noticed when without intending it, instinctively he gripped it.

"Thank you," he whispered, finally looking up. He should have never done it, because when he met those mismatched eyes he felt all the safety and calm that had enveloped him shattering like glass. Because those eyes, one brown and the other golden livid with the reptilian pupil embedded in a face that was on one side human and the other covered by small iridescent scales and with a scar that rose from the corner of his mouth like a smile, they could belong only to ...

_Deceit_ was the name that came to mind. _He was Deceit_.

Instinctively Thomas tried to move away, but stopped by the arm of the sofa, but his action didn’t go unnoticed dark Side, which, unlike what he expected, didn’t smile but instead looked at him with an almost wounded look in those mismatched eyes.

"I'm not who you wanted me to be, eh, Thomas? Who were you waiting for? Patton? Logan? Roman? Or ... Virgil? "He asked his tone a little lower, but not poisonous, not sarcastic.

"I ... What are you doing here? How ...? "’ _How do you look so real?_ ’

"How can I be so tangible as opposed to the other Thomas?" He asked rhetorically. "It's simple, you were alone, Thomas. I saw you alone, I saw that others were ignoring you and I came to help you. You needed someone and you gave me more access to reality than you normally do with the others »

"What ... What did you do to the others?"

"Nothing, absolutely nothing, Thomas, I assure you," Deceit said, there was not a single trace of lying on his face that seemed to be completely sincere. But Thomas didn’t believe him, Logan and Virgil said he always lied and Thomas trusted them.

"You're ... You're lying." He whispered "You're lying! You must have done something, they would never have ignored me! "He screamed, his voice a little more than a squeak. He expected the dark Side to get angry, to lose calm and break that worried façade that could not be real-even if it seemed so. But it did not happen, but Deceit looked at him with an almost sorry look.

"I assure you, Thomas. I'm not lying this time, they were ignoring you, I don’t know why they were doing it, but they were ignoring you »

Thomas stared at him in those peculiar and inhuman eyes that at that moment seemed to be completely human.

"It's your fault! They disappeared after you arrived, you did something for them! Let them go! Let them go! "; the salty tears flowed again crystalline from his reddened eyes.

"I did nothing, Thomas. I swear, I didn’t do anything "

"I don’t believe you! You ... you did something ... if you didn’t why should they ignore me then? We're the same person ... They are the only thing I have ... "the anger and security in Thomas's voice went off slowly and quietly as the fire in his gaze faded as he stared at Deceit almost appealingly" Deceit "whispered in a sob "Deceit, if ... if you're telling me the truth, why are they ignoring me? Why did they leave me alone? "

"I don’t know, Thomas, I do not know and I'm sorry," the Side replied, holding Thomas back in his arms, the boy let him do it without putting up any resistance, letting the Side place his cloak over his shoulders before clasped him strong, comforting and warm, his presence that drove away the loneliness, darkness and cold that followed them "You're not alone, Thomas, I'm here with you," the Side whispered in a low voice.

Thomas squeezed into his embrace, his face hidden against the yellow-rimmed collar of theSide

"Don’t leave me, Deceit. Please don’t leave me too, "the boy sobbed.

"I'm not going to leave, Thomas. I'm here, I'll stay here as long as you want”

Thomas didn’t answer, continuing to cry, while the Side continued to comfort him his words that faded into a simple, low reassuring murmur.

 

In the mind of Thomas the other Sides were trying in vain to call him, to tell him that Deceit was lying that he was trying to deceive him, that they would never abandon him.

But the boy didn’t hear them, listening to the voice of Deceit, depending on that voice as low and sweet as honey, because it drove away that darkness and that sense of loneliness.

 

"Deceit?" Thomas whispered, when his sobs had calmed down again, his voice half-muffled by the black velvet edged with yellow of the collar of the Side

"Yes, Thomas?" The Side replied, in that voice so reassuring.

"Can I ask you something?"

“Of course, Thomas”

"When, when he said you'll stay here as long as I want ... were you sincere?"

"I was"

Thomas was silent for another moment, only to get away from the Side a little, not too much but enough to be able to look at him. The mere thought of the question he wanted to pose disturbed the other Sides who now shouted needlessly in his mind trying to appear to prevent Thomas from making that unforgivable mistake, but again it didn’t work and the boy didn’t hear them. «If ... If» Thomas began «If I asked you to stay here forever, and never leave me alone, would you do it?»

Deceit smiled at him, and his smile so reptilian didn’t bother him as much as he should.

"Sure, Thomas. If that's what you want, I'll stay by your side forever, I'll protect you from anything that might try to hurt you and I promise you, I promise you'll never find yourself in a situation like this”

"Do you swear?"

"He swore it to you. I will never leave you, "the Side replied.

Thomas smiled in the other's direction, a look of gratitude on his face as he hugged him.

“Thank you, thank you, Deceit”

"You do not have to thank me, Thomas, I'm just doing what a Side should do"

Thomas didn’t see Deceit's malicious smile and didn’t hear the desperate screams of the other Sides, his real friends, who knew that the boy had just condemned himself.


End file.
